The invention relates to the field of turbo-engines comprising stator blading.
A turbo-engine, whether it be a compressor, a turbine or any other engine, such as a turbojet, comprising at least one stator blading. By stator blading is meant a set of fixed blades mounted in the form of a crown on an outer ring and/or an inner ring. As an example, mention may be made of flow-straightening bladings in compressors or turbines, generally arranged between two moving-blade stages, or else flow-straightening bladings placed just downstream of the blower in double-flow turbojets.
The blades of some axial stator bladings are oriented differently, depending on their angular position, in order to adapt the flow which they guide to the aerodynamic constraints of the engine.
Various forms of fastening of the blades on the outer ring of the blading are known. In document EP 0,953,729, each blade, inserted in a bore of the inner ring, comprising an outer platform which is slipped into a circumferential groove of the outer ring and is fastened to the latter by means of rivets. The outer platforms may comprise chamfers or notches allowing them to be interlocked with one another. In document U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,725, the blades comprise an outer platform having outer bosses for receiving a screw; the platforms are laid against one another, thus delimiting the corresponding portion of the flow section, and are fastened to the stator by means of screws inserted in the bosses.
Such bladings have the disadvantage of being difficult to mount, since the blade platforms delimiting the flow section must be perfectly contiguous. Moreover, in the event that the orientation of the blades differs according to their angular position, this mounting is all the more difficult because it is then necessary to provide blades which are of different forms and/or the platforms of which are different, which have to be mounted in succession in the correct order.
The present invention aims to propose a stator blading for which the mounting of the blades is both simple and accurate.